Kokumu
Ball of Light Technique, Body Flame Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Hiding in Shadow Technique, Interrogation Genjutsu, Mental Barricades, Shadow Clone Technique, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Ash Pile Burning, Crimson Earth Spider, Dragon Fire Technique, Great Fireball Shower, Fire Stream, Flame Bullet, Great Fire Destruction, Great Dragon Fire Technique, Great Fireball Technique, Hiding in Fire Technique, Running Fire, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique, Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind, Explosive Tag Technique Divine Wind, Powerful Wind Wave, Air Bullets, Stream, Great Breakthrough, Gale Palm, Spiraling Wind Ball, Vacuum Serial Waves, Vacuum Sphere, Vacuum Wave, Wind Cutter Technique, Blade of Wind, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, Scythe Weasel, Gunbai Fanned Wind, Rotating Ferocious Wind, Peacock Whirlwind, Wind Return, Wind Cutter Technique, Great Vacuum Cannon Illusion Bell Needles |tools= Gunbai, Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tag, Smoke Bomb with Sleep Gas, Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords }} As a Shinobi, you aren’t famous until you’re considered a monster. History Kokumu was a premature baby when she was born, having many health issues and scars that still follow her to the present day. Her parents were never loving, never kind, and never nurturing; they cared only for research and scientific breakthroughs. They wished to be the first people on earth to ever create a superhuman, one that had heightened senses beyond that of a normal person, nearly indestructible, and could move swiftly, but none of this was possible with their complete lack of knowledge. Kokumu was their subject in long and grueling tests, many of which resulted in failures of the worst kind. Kokumu managed to survive these, but was left with several deformities, such as the color of her once blue eyes. They did succeed somewhere, for the experiments eventually caused a reaction from the body, causing her to develop an unusual Doujutsu. No one knows its name, but its power is magnificent for a low-key individual such as Kokumu. As Kokumu grew, she discovered a world that was more obscene than her own: the life of a Shinobi. This world of bloodshed and chaos was not at all like her own life, where days were spent in dimly lit rooms feeling trapped, hopeless, and helpless as needles and scalpels dug into her flesh, yet she dared not cry out… The Shinobi World seemed enticing, leading her to flee from her home marred and broken, but finally free. She still bears the scars that have been with her since she left. Her current age is unknown. Kokumu is currently residing in Otogakure in somewhat hiding. She has performed two missions and been in two different positions while in Otogakure and has also been gifted with the Crystal Beasts contract. Kokumu is currently part of the Sound Five and has been searching for a teacher in Ototon. Persona Reserved and quiet, but does not tend to be at all shy-- in fact, she is just more unsociable than anything. She is but a shadow lurking about, not noticed in most circumstances, for she prefers to blend and observe the ongoing activities. As a general rule, she rarely voices an opinion, instead feeling the urge to withdraw and do as told—however, she has been known to become an unruly beast when provoked. Kokumu is not at all a pleasant individual, as people either make her wary, or she simply detests them. Being a scientific experiment, she has garnered looks ranging from shock to horror at her appearance, so she knows what runs through someone’s mind as they peer at her, judging her for what she has been made into—therefore, people hold no spot in her dark heart. Neither a pessimist or optimist, she stands at middle ground gazing blankly over the lives lost and the new life created in their place. Life goes on no matter her position or thoughts on it, so she chooses to remain unbiased towards it despite her obvious grievances against the unfair treatment she has received. Not at all a problem now. However scarred her body may be, Kokumu’s will and spirit remains undaunted, continuing to rage with memories fueling it to no clear end. This brings little life to the impassive, glazed over, yellow eyes. Garb Factoring in her unpleasant appearance as far as marred flesh goes, the girl prefers to hide her body away. Nearly ninety percent of her body is clothed in bandages, and the ten percent being from the bridge of her nose and up, allowing her jet black hair to flow freely, which is short and unkempt, but steadily growing longer as she stays in Otogakure and busies herself with Guard Duty in the Prison. Her yellow eyes peer out blankly and with two scars on the eyelids; one being on the left, and the other on the right. Most of the bandages are wound tight, but some flow freely, such as the ones around her hands, so as to not hinder swift and silent movement. So as to blend in more appropriately with the shadows she dwells in, Kokumu will normally don an obsidian cloak, though at times the hood of this will be detached depending upon her current position and status. Dōjutsu These yellow irises with undefined pupils are not at all natural. Created through intense experimentation by accidental means, Kokumu is able to not only record what she sees, but relay the information to a specific person. The means are unknown to any other than Kokumu, though it is assumed some sort of conscious transfer is accomplished to have another see the “memories,” and play them back. This is currently the only ability these unusual optics seem to have, and is obviously not used for offensive purposes. Abilities Being a soy, Kokumu excels in areas of information gathering and observation. She is known best by her innate ability to blend in with the surroundings despite her appearance. Albeit she prefers to watch rather than be involved directly with the action, the female can hold her own and is more fearsome than first appearing. She specializes in two areas of elemental ninjutsu while beginning to dabble in another. WIP